Many computing devices have outer enclosures and coverings with metallic surfaces that give the device enclosures an aesthetically pleasing look and feel, as well as a high durability. Computing devices also generally include any of a number of complex functional components. For example, many mobile phones, tablets and laptops have radio frequency antennas that allow communication via radio frequency transmission.
One design challenge associated with computing devices is maintaining a sleek and consistent appearance of a metallic enclosure for housing the various complex internal components. Since metal is not radio frequency transmissive, metal is generally a poor choice of material when the devices utilize radio frequency transmission for communication. In addition, metal is generally a high capacitive material, and as a result, not used to cover capacitive touch pads, touch screens and other capacitive sensors. Accordingly, portions of the enclosures that cover antennas and touch sensors are typically made of a non-metallic material such as plastic or glass. Unfortunately, plastic surfaces and glass surfaces can have different visual and tactile qualities than metallic surfaces, which can result in a visible and tactile break in the metallic surface of the enclosures. These visible breaks can detract from the smooth and continuous look of the metallic enclosures.